Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to strain monitoring of MRAM (magnetoresistive random access memory) arrays.
Description of the Related Art
MRAM is a non-volatile random access memory technology that could replace the dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as the standard memory for computing devices. The use of MRAM as a non-volatile RAM would allow for “instant on” systems that come to life as soon as the system is turned on, thus saving the amount of time needed for a conventional PC, for example, to transfer boot data from a hard disk drive to volatile DRAM during system power up.